


Anthem of the Angel

by Diyami



Series: I need a hero! Fanfiction of fanfiction [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale)-centric, Secret Identity, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Torture, Trust Issues, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), trama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami
Summary: It's coming up to the year anniversary of the horrible events that befell Sans. With support form his love ones he have been able to move on form the trauma. He even thinking about dawning his Judge persona and fight some crimes.To bad anniversary have a way of bring people togother. People he pray that he would never to see again.A  sequel to my last fic.
Relationships: Kustard, Sancest - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Ssns/red
Series: I need a hero! Fanfiction of fanfiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556209
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. I'll find what lays beneath that sick twisted smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/gifts), [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i need a hero!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643926) by [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244), [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie). 

> Here we are again. Sans is feeling a lot better! 
> 
> Poltbunny A: "To bad that anit gonna last."
> 
> Oh shush you silly bunny. 
> 
> Anyways, If you like please leave a kudos and a comment. It gives me faith in myself and courage to write more. 
> 
> here is a guide of heros and there Affiliations
> 
> Secret identity - Real name - group related to
> 
> The Judge -Sans - vigilante
> 
> The Leader - Red- head of the Red Revolution/ Army  
Commander Double Force-Gillby- Red Revolution  
Captain Siren- Undyin -Red Revolution  
Commander Entertainment- Mettation- Red Revolution  
Commander Vanisher - Al - Red Revolution  
Captain Nice Cream-Nice cream Gay-Red Revolution 
> 
> Boss- Edge-current head of the government heros of this town  
CHAR -Chara- government Licensed hero  
Asy- Azrael -government Licensed hero
> 
> Groups:  
Red Revolution/ Army - A popular group of like minded heroes who band together to try it make social reform of the hero system. They offer aid to the people and other heroes against a corrupt government system. The government wants to it shut down.
> 
> Government Licensed Heros-  
Heroes who are affiliated with the government have gone through special Licensing to meet requirements. they only offer aid to those that have been Approved by the barokocy.
> 
> The Judge is a popular vigilante. Due to events you need to read in the original fic, I need a hero, the government it looking to make an example out of him.

Edge sat behind the intricately carved desk. The tall skeleton monster had a 3 folders currently spread on the desk. 

One was labeled, Red Revolution. It held all the current data that was available regarding the ongoing of one of his most important projects. Bringing down the Red Army.  
Photos of supporters and suspects of the Captains, Commanders and the Leader.  
Detailed reports of what resources they were using and what the Red Revolution was investigating or involved in.  
Companies that were connected to the army and had been pooling resources to find the people who were responsible for a kidnapping and integration of one, Sans Skeleton.  
Even almost a year later and the Revolution are still committed resources into it.

This had captured his interest. 

The next fold was labeled Sans Skeleton. A copy of the skeleton's ID, family list and public records where here. Listed in the public records were many law suites with his ex-employer. The last one apparently had help form the Red Army.  
Once again nothing too special.  
A police report of an investigation that found no connections to the Army. 

This however should have been followed up on. The little skeleton now worked for a company that is a known front for the Red Army, though never proven.

Form what he was able to fine. The Army was looking for a group of 'heros', he mentally scoffed, no one should ever call this group 'Heros' again after what they had done. What he had found in the arm's reports was atrocious! He will not stand for anyone in his ranks to act in such an appalling way.

The reports noted Sans statements of kidnapping, and interrogation by said heros and a tape the attackers had made of it.  
Detail descriptions of the attackers. One human with red eyes and two monsters, a plant based monster and a white furred mammal.

Also eyewitnesses testimony and detail descriptions by the skeletons brother, Papyrus. Who is a candidate for the hero's program. 

He was impressed by the information the Army had collected, but the trail on the attackers went cold about 6 months ago and he was sure he knows why.

He couldn't use their evidence. It was tainted because the police were never involved. If this, Sans just had faith in the system he could have found out about it all sooner and confirm his suspicions. Now almost a year later it might be too late. It would be difficult, but his sense of justice and pride would make him find a way. It was time to set his plan in motion.  
Now, he had even more work to do: Bring down the Red Army, find the elusive Judge who seemed to be in hiding and now he needed proof not circumstances evidence to remove and convict these 'Heros'.

He scoffed as a nostalgic like feeling swept through him, this was like something this idiotic brother would have his claws all over, always making it even harder for Edge to succeed. The stoic monster push the feeling aside. There was no time for that.  
He needed to focus on the problem at hand. 

Footsteps echoed in the corridor before his office.

Closing the folder, the red leather of his gloves creaked as he flexed his claws. He placed the folders under the 3rd folder label Chara.

The tall monster steepled his hands in front of his face. He observed as Chara sauntered into the large ornate office, like they owned it. His two minions following a few steps behind him. 

One a disturbing yellow petaled flower monster being carried in a pot. It bobbed to and for on this stem looking mostly harmless with a smile, then it opened its mouth cracking its face into a twisted grin, sharp needle like teeth jutting out.

The other a timed goat monster, wearing a dark purple robe with a large hood, hiding most of his face. The younger had his face angled downwards afraid to look him in the eyes. Apparently, according to the file, he was Chara adopted brother, forever trying to live up to the human's skills and ruthlessness. He seemed much to soft for his group. 

Chara stopped in front of the desk and took the liberty to sit in one of the chairs. His outfit was a striped green and pink shirt with blue jeans, making him look younger and more innocent than he was. Something he used to his advantage. He leaned back and relaxed. His eyes closed and a board look playing on his face as the older teen pulled a large knife from their inventory and used it to clean their nails. "You called us boss?"

Crimson eyelights sized up said human. They were young, and strong. He had assigned them the task about a year ago to gather info on the Army and Boss was not disappointed in what they had accomplished at the time. Chara was very goal oriented, you might even call them determined.

"Your mission report form last year's assignment is lacking" Narrowing eyelights the monster continued, "You left out how you attained said info."

"Wow Boss, only now reading the files?" they snickered. "Need me to fetch some updates? I've been gone halfway around the world for almost 6 months now." They lean forward and their shaggy brown hair fell over their face, "They must be pretty out of date." Chara taunted.

The taller monster scoffed, "Unfortunately, I do. The Judge is still MIA and I want you to find some leads."  
Boss open the file marked Chara, "You have a habit of recording your findings and hunts to 'review' later," the taller monster comment. "I want you to turn in all the tapes you have made while working for me."

Fire color eyes burned through the curtain of hair, "Why do you care if I turn in some trophies or not?"

Edge scowled, "I don't, but reviewing your methodology might be useful. In training new heroes to apprehend suspects." Half truths are always better.

Chara closed his eyes, "if that's all," a cold twisted smile blooms on his youthful face, "I'll see what I can do." 

Edge walks around the table and extends his hand and an encouraging pat to the human and monsters leaving behind a hidden tracker/microphone on each one, "You will let me know as soon as you find a lead. Your excused."

Edge plans set in motion. It was just a matter of waiting for all the pawns to fall into place and the evidence to come to light. Who knows, maybe he might even get a lead on the Judge before he needs brings Chara in.

.


	2. Show me how defenseless you really are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans was having a great day until an familiar foe showed up

It was Sans day off and Papyrus was busy at a hero training camp this week. Red had to stay late to help for some meetings at work today. 

So he decided it was time. He pulled on his costume and went to town.

~~~~~~~

The Judge stood on top of Grillby's rooftop looking over the city as he watch the sunset. It felt great to be back in action. He had stopped a purse snatcher. Used his gravity powers to save a poor cat in a tree for an old lady. All in all, just a feel good day. Nothing to large or heavy. He needed to get back into the swing of things, so it worked out great.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.  
Pulling it out he was hit with a wave of warmth as he looked at the screen.

Red ;) - meeting over Sansy. Want to meet at Grillby's and get some dinner?

Snas- sure! 

Red ;)- Meet you in 10 mins.

A goofy smile was plastered on his face as he put the phone away.

Just as the short monster was going to port home and change his clothes, he heard the sound of someone crying for help. Looking down the side of the building he could see some flowers in a windowsill and a person in a black jacket with their hood up. They were rolled up in a ball crying. 'Strange,' he thought to himself, 'I didn't see them go back there.'

"Humf, well I guess I'll be a little late." The Judge mumbled to himself. Looking one last time to make sure it was clear. There was just one person walking into Grillby's, so he ported down into the alley. 

"Hey, kid." The small monster approached slowly, "I heard your call for help."

Vines inched bit by bit from the potted plant, slithering quietly behind him.

"Hello Judge," came a voice straight from his nightmares. 

Thorny vines grabbed his arms and yanked them behind him in an eerily familiar position. His eyelights guttered out. A check rolled over his SOUL.

The Judge 

5 / 1HP (well rested)  
1 Atk  
1 Def

Your Karmic Retribution will be swift. 

Imagines flooded the hero's mind, drowning him in the memory. Pain and guilt of being used repeatedly. The ropes burning his bones as his struggles making them bite deeper into his bones. That voice taunting him over and over. The tortured skeleton tried to scramble away from the horrible feeling, but the ropes refused to show mercy. The flashback enthralled his mind until there was no room in the skull.

The vine squeezed tightly on his bones, making them creak and bend with strain as they striped the Judge of the useless struggling. 

The demon walked up to his bond captive, "Well, I thought this would be a lot harder considering the Boss had so much trouble finding you." The humans hand reach out stopping a foot from the monsters masked face. A sharp knife seem to materialize in demon's hand, it was engulfed in a red glow, so thick it created the impression that power was dripping off the weapon.

The Judge eyelights flickered back to life. He started to focus on the bittersweet red color, to him it looked like a knife had been baptized in the blood of the demon's victims.  
He took a deep breath and exhale slowly. 

The yellow flower bounce on his stem, in a sweet voice it teased, "What a great day for you to make an appearance." Vines continue to move up, tangling in the skeleton's costume, exploring, pushing and ripping it as the flower touch his bones in a sick caress. "Thank you," the blossom praised.

The Judge continued to stare at the bloody knife using it to distract and help him repress the flashbacks… The feelings…. He took another deep breath and let it out slowly. 'I can deal with panic later ... ' he scolded himself, 'If there was a later,' he traitorous mind replied. The banter helping his mind clearing a little more.

Sans focused on exhaling tried to calm his pounding soul.

A white fur monster walked slowly toward the beast of a human. He was dressed in a dark hooded robe that skirted the dirty floor of the passageway, hiding most of his appearance. A flame wall burst forth behind him, blocking any escape from the alley. He took in the sight of the quiet monster, entangled in the vines and watch the slow rise and fall of his chest. 

A suspicious light shine in new monsters eyes, "Char, don't you think this is too easy?" His soft voice bouncing off the walls brick walls.

The Human cocked it head, "Yah," the malevolent being turned back to the masked monster. An unkind smirk graced his lips, "You're a big disappointment, Judge." 

"Blue," he whispered upon exhaling. His powers reached out with his magic blindly capturing the closest soul. 

Chara's soul turn blue as gravity changed for them. He was launched into the wall next to the flower, with a sickening crack and the wall shuddered with a loud thump, kicking lose some bricks of Grillby's building. The demon fell into a lump to the floor as gravity righted itself. 

"Char!" The dark clad monster raged. His hands erupted into flames, "You'll pay for that!"

The flower used his vines to move the captive skeleton closer to the enraged monster.

Large hands grabbed the small skeleton's skull burning heat filled his mask as he screamed.

"Flame retarded, heh," the heat increasing, "that just means it takes more to melt it."

Suddenly the strain on his limbs drop and the yellow blossom wails in pain as it pulled away from his aching body. Leaving the marred skeleton arms free to claw at his firey captor. His quork jumping in righteous fury as karma was inflicted on his attacker. The unexpected fury casing Sans to be dropped on the polluted floor. His limbs violently grabbing and skewering at the ground to get space between them.

Commander Double Force rushed to stand between them. Pieces of burning vines clenched in his hands.

"Fuck," the goat monster took a stagering step covering Chara. Half his HP gone from the one week attack. Giant vines ripped through the ground trapping the firy Commander and Judge.

"Don't just stand there idiot!" Flowey demand.

Smoke and warmth was eating the foliage.

The tall goat monster scooped up Chara making his escaped.

Brunt vines fell away as Commander Double Force took in the empty ally. His building marred by fire and missing bricks. Slowly the masked Commander turned to see the shocked Judge trembling body. 

"Judge?" His soft voice made the anguish monster jump.

"I…"

Another check washed over the terror-stricken hero.

The Judge

1 / 1 HP  
1 Atk  
1 Def

He's scared.

"What the fuck happen here?! Commander Double Force?"

Both monster attention snapped to Red standing at the opening to the ally.

Movement behind the firy Commander caught Red's noticed, the Judge. At least he thought it was. He quivered in his boots and his costume was ripped in spots, showing white bone underneath mard with blacking bruise. His hood burned through and his masked charred and disfigured looking like the sides of his mask had been branded with large hands.

The distress hero stood and ran behind the trash cans. 

The Commander recover frist and chased after the small hero, but found nothing as he rounded the cans.

Grillby sigh before removing his mask, "I'm not sure what happened, but the Judge is in trouble."

"Fuck," the enrage skeleton grabbed his phone, "send an emergency code to the Captains and Commandors and we'll search to see if we can find and help him. I just need to text Sans that something came up."

~~~~~~~

The phone on the nightstand vibrated with another text. It had been going off most of the night. The caller seemed to be desperate to get an answer, Chara thought as he picked it up. The lock screen showing a bottle of ketchup, he started to try random passcodes again. 

He always thought Flowey was the smarter of his two minions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what ya think? Did you see that coming? Why not leave a comment and tell me? Or tell me what you thought and your predictions.  
I'd love to read them! 🧡


	3. I can feel the fear crawling beneath my bones, and into my marrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is in shock after yesterday's events. Can you blame him?

The hurt skeleton stumbled into the shower turning it on full blast and started to rip off his costume, to cool his head and dull his aches. He didn't know how long he sat on the floor in the tub. Only that it was long enough for the cold and seep into his bones numbing everything, thankfully. He had enough mind to notice he felt strangely detached, but did not dwell on it. It was a strange feeling though. Kind of like, he is just outside of his body watching it move on its own. 

Finally, after what felt like hours his skull stop burning. His body turned off the water and soaking wet he had fallen into bed and slept like the dead, until his alarm went off for work the next morning. Still feeling disjointed, as he turned off the alarm and his body following its morning routine. His brain just wouldn't start, so he ran on autopilot. His skull and bruises ached, but his mind seemed to barley notice.

Nothing was processing very well and yesterday was fuzzy. He guess that he was in shock. He let the idea fall from his mind, thinking was too much work right now. He watched as his body brush his teeth. 'Hmmmmmm,' he thought, he noticed his skull looked blue-ish.

~~~~~~~

Sans sat in at cubicle. The hood on this jacket pulled up to cover his slightly blue tinted skull. The heat from the mask had resulted in a layer of bone being burned off, giving him the skeleton equivalent to a burn over his skull. The hood on his jacket was bugging it, but he didn't want people to see.

Luckily or unluckily, everyone one was too busy this morning gossiping about the Judge. Far too busy to notice Sans at his desk. All the commanders, captains and even the Leader where looking most of the night, at least that was the bits of gossip her over heard. Everyone wanted answers, but the search ended early in the morning when no clues were found. 

In the late morning, Commander Vanisher had asked her team, if they are done with their projects, to please help archiving old data on the servers. The distressed skeleton thought it would be a boarding, easy project. One that he could continue in his apathetic state; however, that was not the case. He sat in his work cubicle clutching his blue hoodie tightly to his body. A slight tremor rattled his bone, slowly getting worse. He was staring blankly at the screen, eyelights extinguished. 

The hurt monster had stumbled on to the folder for his investigation. It had been marked as a 'cold case', with special parameters. Per the Leader, the Commanders and Captains his info was not to be deleted but, until new info was found, HIS case would be archived. Selective parties would continue a passive investigate, but it would no longer be an active invitation for the Revolution. 

He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Logically he knew it should be archived with as long as it's been without a break in the case, yet there was a break. 

There where here!

The grief and pain that had been suppressed marrow deep, clawed over his skeleton anatomy, breaking loose the damn of feels and everything hurt! His body. His mind. His soul.

Bitter laughter started bubbling to the surface, Sans, the Judge, holder of judgment, keeper of karma wouldn't get justice. Because he couldn't tell anyone! He was withholding his own justice. HIS rapist, the fuel of his nightmares, was in the city. Had assaulted his alter ego, hurt him and almost caught him. He couldn't tell anyone what happened without telling how the Judge knew about the rape and…His soul hurt.

He laughed louder.

His phalanges gripped harder around his arms almost ripping his hoodie, making a mockery of a hug he so desperately needed… wanted…If he told anyone he was the Judge...anyone knows… with the price current on his head…

"Ooh, what… what a joke." He mumble brokenly betweeted gasps for air. He was getting dizzy. He could not stop laughing. 

His souls felt like it was in vice.

Large hands pulled his hands away from his skull. He idly wonder when they moved their. Scaly hands pinned his own down, making his laughter stop abruptly. His cold empty sockets, looked out into the world. He could vaguely hear people talking, but the sound was far away as whitenoise and cotton had envelop his mind.

The broken skeleton wrestled his mind against the image and feeling of hands holding him. Ropes chafing his bones. The monotone voice demanding answers and burning red eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Leader was swamped, the large skeleton had been working all night looking for the Judge.

Red had tried to go see his boyfriend all morning, to apologize but one thing after another kept pulling him away and demanding his attention. 

"I'm heading to I.T. to take lunch with Al." Undyne said, "I'll check-in with your bone boy, tell him to stop sulking and text you back," the Captain had offered. 

The office was almost empty when the red haired women arrived. 

Commander Vanisher greeted her girlfriend, "Hhhello, Captain Siren. Where did you want t-to go llunch?"

"Ah, Vanisher," she threw her arms around the yellow lizard, but before the captain could reply  
Manic laughter bubbled up from the far side of the room.

Captain Siren arch an eyebrow and started towards the disturbing sound, "What the hell?" She said loudly.

Commander Vanisher followed the tall woman, rubbed her hands together nervously as they turned through the isles she quickly realise whose voice it was, "Sans?"

Said skeleton was crouch in his chair, his palagies digging into his, blue tinted skull. Leaving long marks carved into his bones. 'Oh not good,' she thought to herself. 

"Sans!" The yellow monster gasped.

The tall fish women bellowed, "Snap out of it!"

Magic was oozing from his abuse skull. "Damn it!" She lament. The little monster had low health and she wouldn't let him keep hitting himself, "Call Caption Nice Cream and Red!" She reached out and wrapped her large hands over his and gently as she could, prying Sans hands off his skull. His hoodie sleeves riding up in his struggle. 

Commander Vanisher fumbled her phone when she saw the dark marks on Sans arms. She turned away from him and glanced at the monitors.  
"Oh my, oh my," the yellow monster saw the data about Sans case on the screen and turned off the monitor. She pulled up Red's profile on her cell phone and hit the call button. 

"Bone boy!" Captain Siren yelled "Calm down."

Sans dysphoria quit instantly at the sharp command, but his trembling increasing.

Raising a brow she looked to the unmoving monster. "Your okay now." She said more gently and slowly let go of the abused monster, "We got ya."

~~~~~~~~~  
Red popped into the room and ran to this boyfriend. Undyne back away. Giving him a clear look at heartbreaking sight.

His love had been beaten. His skull had a light blue tinted to it, magic trying to heal damage to the bone. His sleeves pushed up on his arms showing inky looking bruises marrying his white bones. A faraway look on his face. Sans was having a panic attack.

Bloodlust filled him that someone would dare hurt the sweet skeleton. Then concern that Sans didn't come to him. Red pushed his rage and anger aside, he could kill someone later. Sans needed him. He knelt in front of his angel.

"Sans, listen to my voice," the big skeleton said softly, "Your safe. Your in the office. Your hands are free. You can move. I'm here with you." Red used his power to reach out to Sans, to make him listen. 

Slowly the buzzing noise stopped and a lovely gruff voice filled the silence of Sans head. He slowly moved his wrist testing if the was restrained. They moved freely as he hugged himself and took a deep breath. 

"Color?" The voice asked as his eye lights flickered back on.

Sans had trained himself to always answer that question, "Yellow."

"Your doing wonderful. Keep breathing. That's it. In and out. Good, sweetheart!" His lover prised.

Nice cream guy had gotten to the room while Red comforted Sans he was standing next to Red. Undyne was blocking the door, so no one could see into or enter the office and Al had walked the last few people out of.

"Can Captain Nice Cream touch ya? He would like to help heal ya."

The small skeleton shook harder, not answering.

Red flexed his fingers, it was so hard to wait for hurt monster permission to touch him. He wanted to make all the hurt and pain go away, but he knew how important it was to Sans. He needed his boundaries and his body respected.

"We can wait a little bit," Red continued to talk to his beloved, watching out of the corner of his socket as the blue bunny, pull some spray, creams and bandages out of the first aid kit.

Red's voice was like a healing balm to the hurt skeleton's mind and soul.

Once the medication was set up he ask again, "Color?"

"Green," his little angel replied. 

"Can he touch ya to do some healing? I'll stay right here."

"Ya," sans reaches a hand out to Red. His lover understood the silent request and permission given to him. He took the offered hand. Red used his large thumb to rub the small knuckles.

Captain Nice Cream was as good as his name, gently telling Sans what he was going to do and asking permission before applying aid to the small skeleton. Spraying Sans head with a disinfect and numbing agent. Sans would not let him rub the cream in, but red was able to get permission to do it. He use healing magic to close the scraps on Sans' skull, topping off the few decimals of Sans HP. All the while Red kept up the support and comfort.

Sans mind wonder to what what Papyrus told him so long ago, "When you're scared, that's all the more reason to move forward, Sans. Red cares for you deeply. I'm sure he will do everything he can to help. Just like I will."

Captain Nice Cream awaken him for the memory. "Let's get you to the infirmary," the bunny offered a kind smile. 

Sans shook his head no, "I just want to go home, with Red."

The blue bunny went to argue, but Red cut him off, "I'll take ya home, sweetheart." He turned to the door. Captains, Commander, "tell the Leader we'll be out of the office today," he stated and ported away.

They landed on Sans' bed hand entwined. Red held his arms open and his little angel claim into them. "Sans, what happened?" The larger monster asked.

Sans took a deep breath, "I love you Red." He leaned in and kissed his lover. "Paps, told me long ago, 'Go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb!'" He said mocking his brother 'a voice. A fond smile graced him at the thought of his brother. "He's the coolest," he laid on Red chest, "your really cool too you know." 

"Thanks, Sweetheart." Red loosely wrapped his arm around Sans "Now tell me, who hurt you?" He let the slients stand for a bit.

Sans thoughts where scrabbled, he was afraid. So Afraid. Afraid to ask for help. Afraid of someone knowing his secret, yet Red stopped the fear. Comfort him and supported him. Helped him face and deal with it. He was being a hypocrite not judging the large skeleton by his actions, but by Sans' own fears. 

"Red," the smaller gather his courage, "I need to tell you something first. You have helped me through so much." He pulled the large hand between them lacing his fingers with Red's. "Meeting you at Grillby's was one of the best things to happen to me. You have been with me through so much. I trust you." The small skeleton leaned forward and kissed his partner, "I love you…." The tiny monster took a deep breath, "I should of told you long before now, that I'm… I'm the Judge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the half way mark! I think this fic will have just a few more chapters!
> 
> why not leva a kudos, tell me what you think in the comments below. I would love to hear for you!


	4. The rotten core inside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sans was spending his day recovering. Boss & CHAR were working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for warnings

Boss had received a report this morning that CHAR had asked the IT department to hack a cell phone, the report said the agent believed it held information on the Judge. After the laughable easy pass code of, 'Red' had been cracked, the item revealed to belong to one Sans Skeleton. The name he had flagged in his system under a person of interest. The IT department software had upload the contacts and images from the device automatically because of the hit.

Once the IT member handed the phone unlocked phone to CHAR he took it and left without a word or report filed.

With CHAR renewed interest in the tiny skeleton, the imposing monster thought it was time to check in with his rouge agent.

The dark clad monster had looked through the copied files, as he waited in the car outside the house and he was hit hard with shock. There were images of his estranged older brother. Images of his brother hugging, holding and kissing the mysterious Sans, his soul frozen mid beat. Idly he wondered when he had last seen his brother smile so gently and happy. 

The tall monster was estranged from his brother because of the had many fights about beliefs in the government and their views were so different, but he did miss him.  
He closed the files and placed them into his inventory.

Bring his mind back to the present, Boss focused his mind. He couldn't underestimate CHAR. He needed to be on guard. Edge sat waiting for the word form the Dogi. 

He had reviewed the GPS information form his trackers and traced it back to this house, he believed to be CHAR's current safe house. The GPS showed his targets where currently on the move, but you could never be too careful. 

His K9 unit was checking the perimeter of the building, under the midday sun.

The Dogi reported thru the ear piece, "Sir, the perimeter is secure," a female voice added, "There's no one in the house."

The tall skeleton got out of the car. He took off the black trenchcoat he had over his armor, then stocked to the front door of the house. Once he reached it, Boss held out his hand and used gravity magic to turn the lock on the other side of the door. A trick his older brother had showed him many years ago. There were noises coming from further in, but no one came running and no alarms sounded. Magic at the ready he went towards the noise. The Dogi covering his flank.

Entering the main room, a small couch block flickering lights, and sounds coming from the TV that someone had left on. 

He pointed to the opening on the left and right side of the rooms and the Dogi obeyed and covered them, as he continued to the center of the TV. The sounds of sex, painful moans, and whimpering fill his 'ears'. 

The TV showed a grim and horrifying scene. Laying on the floor was Sans. His arms restrained behind his back and a black magic/quirk suppressant collar especially made especially for monsters, stood out against his white bones. Bruises, small cuts and fluids littled his tiny body. The integration on been going on for a while. 

Asy grip one leg up in the air as he used a billy club to rape the poor skeleton. CHAR's board monotone voice asked questions about the Leader and the Red Revolution. 

The skeleton's only replays moans and whimpers and small cries for MERCY. At the lack of real answers the human grinned wickedly and command the larger monster removed the club and something bigger.

The monster removed the bloody object and started to push his large paw in one slow digit at a time, working the abused opening to take the added girth. The small monster found a hidden reserve of energy and screamed at them to stop, kicked out with his free leg. 

CHAR glided his hand gently over the smallest monster's head and gently reminded him it that it could all be over if hurt monster just confessed everything. The tear stained face cried out as 4th digit was added and beg incoherently for it to stop. 

CHAR opened his Red eyes that shined with masochistic delight at the slowly breaking skeleton before him. Clearly he was delighted in his refusal to give the information. 

The 5th digit enter him and the invading arm started to work deeper into the cramped space. The setech and depth on painful display through the summoned ecto-flesh, stained only by the spent magic that coated Sans' insides.

CHAR made a comment how useful the see through flesh was. The distasteful human rub at his crotch and started to undo his pants, as he demanded the goat monster to go deeper.

The impaled monster twitching, eye lights blown wide, as drool dripped from his mouth, his voice broken squeaks. The poor monster was beyond words, no integration was taking place just torture. 

Flowery voice could be heard in the background, "CHAR there are unfriendlies in the area searching the buildings. There about an half hour away."

Cold fury was running through Boss, as he hit stop in the VCR and ejected the tape. This was all the proof he needed to verify everything in the Red Revolution's reports. CHAR and Asy had dis-honored not only themselves, but Boss and the Hero program with their actions. He knew this form the files, but seeing the little of the tape that was on, made his magic crawl over his bones itching to be released in a magical attack right in to CHAR's blackened heart. A cold calculating look on his face despite his inter rage, he placed it in his inventory. 

He had to modify his plan. CHAR had left this for him knowing he would show up here today. He would also have to double check the transmission on the trackers.

Next to the video equipment was Sans phone. He picked up and looked through the call log. Many missed calls where display and one returned call and a few text from his brother.

He hit the dial button to call the missed caller back.

"Hello, you have reached the phone the Great Papyrus! Unfortunately, I am unable to answer this phone call, but do not worry! I will return your call. Just leave your name and number. Thank you and have a wonderful day!"

The phone beeped.

"This is Boss, head of the city Hero division. Do not leave where you are. Do not go with anyone. Call this number immediately and I will send someone to you location to ensure your safety," he ended the call.

The Dogi approach there superior, "the area is clear."

Edge placed the phone in his pocket and pulled out his phone and call his assistant, "I need a trace on a phone number, Sans & Papyrus Skeleton needs to be secured and a warrant for CHAR's arrest. It's time to bring him in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter show part of Sans being raped and tortured in graphic detail. Please be advised.


End file.
